Wiz
Wiz is a boss in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror that resembles a magician. He is the boss of Peppermint Palace. Wiz fights by jumping around the ice-covered floor of the arena and by pulling a number of different things out of his hat. These range from poison apples to even common enemies. Wiz could be considered the Mirror World version of Paint Roller due to his characteristics and battle tactics. Physical Appearance Wiz wears a flowing crimson cloak, a large top hat (similar to the hat Magic Kirby wears), and a golden square brooch just below his shadowy face. He carries a large black-and-white magic wand which is nearly his height. He has no arms or feet (or even a body for that matter), and his gloved hands merely float around his body. Although it is not entirely clear from his in-game sprite, Wiz also has no visible head except gleaming yellow eyes. His sprite also has black pupils, which are nonexistent in his official artwork. During the battle, Wiz is able to go inside his hat to summon a menagerie of enemies and obstacles. His cloak and eyes get sucked up into the base of the hat, and the hat flips itself over. His hands and wand remain outside of the hat, though. In his "Hat Form" he is able to magically create objects and enemies with a simple tap on the brim of his hat with his magic wand. Upon being defeated, Wiz goes back inside his hat, falls to the floor, and explodes. His red garb, concealed face, and magical abilities make him very similar to another magician-like foe, Simirror, and his arena and strategy (as in summoning creatures to aid him in-battle) are based on Paint Roller. Games ''Kirby & the Amazing Mirror In ''Kirby & the Amazing Mirror, Wiz is a boss that appears at the end of the frosty Peppermint Palace. When Kirby (and any allies he has with him) enter the arena, Wiz floats down to the middle of the screen in his hat. He fights Kirby by rushing to different points of the screen, and, by going inside his hat, summons a multitude of obstacles to attack Kirby. Whenever he is inside his hat he is invincible, so Kirby will have to attack him before he hides inside it. Most of the objects that Wiz makes, which range from actual enemies to common household items, don't give an ability. Only three of the objects do, and one of them, the flashing Poisoned Apple, gives the dangerous and unhelpful Sleep ability. List of objects Wiz creates *Bronto Burt *Droppy *Nimbus (gives Spark) *Balloon *Car (gives Wheel) *Football *Poison Apple (gives Sleep) Etymology Wiz's name obviously comes from the word "wizard". However given his likeliness to Simirror, his yellow eyes, featureless face, and magical powers he may have been slightly based off of Black Mages from the Final Fantasy game series. The fact that the apple which Wiz can create gives the Sleep ability seems to be derived from the famous German fairy tale Snow White, in which a tainted apple put the titular character into an endless sleep. See Also *Simirror *Paint Roller Sprites File:Wizsprite.png|''Kirby & the Amazing Mirror'' Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Category:Sleep Enemies Category:Spark Enemies Category:Wheel Enemies